Isabella Marie Black
by amber-emeralds
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan... She doesn't exist. Isabella Marie Black on the other hand... She does. Follow Bella as she uncovers her destiny and becomes herself once again. Follow her as she falls in love, goes through teen drama and much, much more. HP/BS Currently being re-written! xx
1. Summary

Heyy everyone! Okay, so this is my new story Isabella Marie Black! I made a new fanfic account cuz my other one **I-Luv-You-All-My-Girlz **wouldn't work and then it wouldn't let me in. So I got a new one anyway...

3 Enjoy! 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **I so own Harry Potter and Twilight! Gosh! No one seems to accept that! -.-

**Bella: **That's because you don't own them Je.

**Harry and Ron: **Get over it.

**Me: **Fine, fine! Whatever!

**Rosalie: **Say it.

**Me: **Say what? O_O

**Hermione: **You know what! o_O

**Me: **_*Huff* _Fine! I, XxX Je T'aime XxX, do **NOT** own Harry Potter or Twilight!

**Harry: **Thank you!

**

* * *

Summary – **

**_Isabella Marie Swan… She doesn't exist. But Isabella Marie Black on the other hand… She does._**

**_Bella Swan is not who she says she is. She is not the clumsy girl that trips every five seconds; she is not the girl who when complimented blushes as red as a tomato. She is not the shy, quiet girl that every boy has a crush on. No, not quite._**

**_Isabella Marie Swan is actually Isabella Marie Black: daughter of Sirius and Adele Black, a talented witch and an extraordinary fighter. Bella is courageous person who has been fighting for her families, her friend's, and her life since she first came to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Being a witch has its downsides once and awhile._**

**_Along with Harry Potter, Bella has embarked on a journey against evil and death since her first year and has discovered some of the Dark Lords secrets. Together, they are the Chosen Ones and the only two beings on the planet with the power to defeat Voldemort._**

**_But how will how Bella copes from dealing with normal girl teenage drama, to normal witch teenage drama; Especially with her break up weighing down on her shoulders?_**

**_Whatever happens, Bella will finally understand the drama of being a teen witch and the risk that have to be taken when you're…_**

**_One of the Chosen Ones._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Desire to Go Home

**Chapter One – The Desire to Go Home**

**BellaPov**

_Dear Isabella,_

_The Order and I have decided that your wish to return is to be granted. We feel that now you are safe enough to come back to Hogwarts and continue your study in the magical arts. Another reason being a selfish one:_

_We miss you dearly._

_Nymphadora Tonks will be arriving at 1:20 am, Saturday American time exactly to pick you up and bring you, to your delight and ours, home._

_We wish to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

That crazy old man; most people think he is off his wager but he is really a truly sweet old man.

I was so excited to be going back home and better yet:

I get to see my family again.

Molly and Arthur, the twins, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, dad, Remus, Tonks… But even out of all of them, there was one person I was more anxious to meet.

Harry had been my friend for years but it didn't stop me worrying about what might occur when I get there. I was still upset about the last time I saw him. And worried. Very worried.

You see, when I left Harry didn't take it very well. He thought it was silly, that I had to go into hiding while he was aloud to stay out in the open. I tried to explain the situation to him but he wouldn't hear any of it. I haven't spoken to him since I told him I was leaving. He didn't even show up to say goodbye to me.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm leaving." I stated, cutting off Harry's next words. I couldn't stand here and let him tell me all about the things we could do in the summer and next year, when I wouldn't even be there._

"_What?" Harry said sharply. I just lowered my eyes to the ground, avoiding eye contact with him._

"_The Order thinks I should go into hiding." I explained. "They say it isn't safe for me anymore. After what happened last year-" I got interrupted by Harry's low, angry voice._

"_Why?" He growled. I flinched. "Why do you need to leave? Why can I stay out in the open, while they think you need to be protected? You can handle yourself!" He was shouting at the end, obviously annoyed with something. Something, that happened to be me._

"_Harry if your jealous or something-" I stopped short when Harry slammed his hand over my mouth. _

"_Bella" He said firmly. "I have never and will never be jealous of you. I just mean that…" Harry stopped. "That they shouldn't judge that your weak and send you away, while I get judged as the leader when you should take credit from it as well"_

_Somehow I don't think this will end well._

_**Flashback End**_

As you could probably tell it _didn't _well. Harry stormed off and didn't utter word to me. I was heart-broken. I wasn't angry; I just felt guilty. It's normal for me. Feel guilty about stuff that you shouldn't.

"Ow!" I yelped, poking my finger in my mouth. Georgia moved her head impatiently; as if asking me _can I go without a letter? _

"Go" I said, giving her little black head a scratch. She nipped at my finger before taking off into the night. I glanced at the clock. It as 12:30 now, long before Tonks is to arrive.

I stood up from the window, walking around my room. _What to do, what to do _I thought. What could I do to pass the time? I have already read all the books. The Internet was crap, so I couldn't go on there. I had already packed and I confounded Charlie and the rest of the town into thinking that I was never here. That Bella Swan doesn't exist. And she doesn't, so technically I wasn't doing anything bad.

I knew I had to leave after _they _left. I couldn't stay for any longer, looking at everything that reminded me of _them._

I did love them all, I really did. I didn't fake it; I didn't love them a _little_. I loved Emmett and his funny, insane ways and Rosalie (Even though we never talked much), her fierce courage about protecting her family. I miss Jasper and the calmness he brought along with him to everywhere he went. I miss my sister Alice and her childish ways with fashion. I miss Esme, who was the mother I always wanted and I miss Carlisle, the second father and the best doctor I have seen.

Somehow, though, I didn't miss Edward. I loved him and still do but my anger was winning over my despair that he was gone. He left me, in the woods no less, and lied. He said he didn't love me, that they all didn't and I was just a distraction. I knew it was a lie but I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was overwhelmed with anger.

How dare he lie to Isabella Marie Black's face! If there is one about Blacks I know more than anything it was how when we were lied to and angry, we didn't forgive easily. I have one exception though…

"Ouch!" there was a sudden crash form downstairs that made me jump in fright and pull my wand out of my pocket. I cautiously opened my door and slowly made my way down the stairs. When I turned into the living room, what I saw made me laugh and jump with joy.

"Tonks!" I whisper-squealed. The currently purple head looked up from where she was sitting and a huge grin swept across her face.

"Isa!" she whispered. I laughed and nodded before running over to her, knocking her down again just as she was getting up. It was silent before we started laughing, trying to laugh quietly as to not wake Charlie.

"Oh Isa" Tonks sighed. She had me pulled into a hug, her arms around my waist and mine around hers. Her head was buried into my original hair, black with electric blue streaks through it and very, very, _very _long.

"Isa, you have no idea how good it is to see you again" Tonks whispered as she pulled back. Tonks's pretty round eyes swept across my face, taking all of me in.

"You've grown" she muttered and smiled. "You have become even more beautiful then I remembered" I blushed, thanking the heavens above that it was dark.

"Shut up Tonks" I growled, hitting her arm. She hit me back and we collapsed into giggles again. It was so good to be able to back in my favorite cousin's arms.

"How is everyone?" I asked. I stood up and Tonks copied my actions.

Tonks smiled again. "They are all fine" she said and took my hand and dragged me up the stairs, asking which room was mine.

"How 'bout we get into the car and I will tell you all about them"

I grinned. Oh yes, it was good to be going home.


	3. Chapter 2: The Talk No! Not that one!

**Hey everyone! I am so _so _sorry it took me forever to upload! If you go back to the last word doc i uploaded there is my explanation. 3 Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. If i did, believe me the story would not be even _close _to what it is now.

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Talk**

**BellaPOV**

"He did what?"

"Now, Isa." Tonks chided. I rolled my eyes at her, still fuming. "Don't blame Ron for this. We deserved to have angry students come to us and complain."

"_Complain?_" I exclaimed. "Complain? Tonks, he didn't just complain! He _yelled_ at the order and demanded that I was to be brought home. I knew he would miss me but he didn't need to go over the top!" I couldn't believe that Ron would do that! I expect it from Hermione, but from what Tonks told me she just buried herself deeper into her school work (Though how much deeper she can get is a tough question) and Harry doesn't even care for me now so he is out of the question. So that leaves Ron.

"Bella." Tonks said, staring out the window into the glittering sky. "We took the one thing that was most important from their lives away. We took someone who they look up to for help when they're at their weakest." I scoffed.

"Yeah, right." I didn't believe that. I get why Hermione would come to me for her problems. I am the only girl she thinks actually uses my brain so she tells me everything.

"OW! TONKS!" I yelled and rubbed the spot where she hit. "What the hell was that for?" She glared at me.

"That, my cousin, was for being a idiot." I stared dumbly at her.

"Huh?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "While you were away, the Order was discussing you. You don't realize how many people look to you for guidance. More people look to you than Harry. You're a supposed killers daughter but you don't let that affect you in the slightest." I tried to ignore Tonks. It wasn't true. I wasn't someone to be looked up at.

Unfortunately luck apparently didn't seem to be with me as Tonks continued to speak. "Neville's grades have fallen because you weren't there; Luna has become quieter apparently. Hermione is hardly getting any sleep. Ron is always snappy and everything and Harry…" My head shot up.

"What about Harry?" I asked. By the look on my cousin's face, she seemed to be debating whether or not to tell me. She had obviously come to a conclusion when she started speaking again, though quieter.

"Harry hasn't been the boy he was before. He is usually stuck in his room all day and only Ron and Hermione are aloud in. He doesn't speak much at dinner or anything and Hermione says that all the students at school are starting to notice that he is different. He didn't take too well to your disappearing."

"Oh god…" I groaned. I ruined everything! "It's all my fault! I shouldn't of left – "Bella." – I should've stayed home – "Bella?" – I should have told them what was happening! I should have - "

"BELLA!" I stopped talking and took a deep breath in. "_You _shouldn't have done anything. You just don't realize how many people you have on your side; how many people support and look up to you. All you need to do is realize that you _are _good, _you_ are fine and _you _are a very intelligent girl who deserves to be looked up to as a hero." For the second time, I scoffed at what Tonks said.

Me? A hero? Yeah right. I cause more trouble than I solve it. Voldemort is after me and Harry and he will kill anyone in his path to get to us. Cedric is… dead-living proof of that. Fourth year in the Triwizard Tournament, he tried to protect Harry and I:

Dead.

Than there was that girl, Anna Dough, in died during the holidays of my second to third year. I just _had _to go running in the forest with her, run into death eaters. She tried to help me and POOF!

Dead.

No matter what anyone said I was blaming myself for everyone who died for us. I couldn't handle the fact that people risked their lives for us and tried to save but ended up dead themselves. This was our fight… MY fight. Not theirs. Mine…

I stared out the window in silence, staring at the stars. They are wonderful, aren't they? No one could get why I loved the galaxy so much, or why every time I see the stars I would smile. I guess it's because i feel like there is a special connection. I remember one thing my mother told me before she disappeared. She said that if heaven was beyond the stars, then that must mean our family are looking down on us through the stars. Each star was someone's star and when it shined brightly, it's because the person who is looking down on us is happy. The stars were wonderful.

There are not even two that are the same.

I like making pictures with the stars. Sometimes I'll draw my wand out of my pocket and move some of the stars to create a picture. Sometimes I just do illusions. I have made pictures of Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dad, Remus, Tonks and the order. I love it. I usually make pictures on someone's birthday; whatever they would like. In my fourth year I made a picture of dad, Remus and James for both dad and Remus. I remember how dad had tears in his eyes.

Only two years ago I rescued my father from the Dementors. Scary creatures they are. When dad said I couldn't imagine what it was like in Azkaban, I had to correct him.

Third year, while he was on the run, I got put into the wizard prison because the minister thought I would be '_safer'_ so to speak. Didn't believe him of course but I found out later when I was released that he had framed my father's escape on me and demanded that I be punished. Fudge had the jury on his side, telling them how I was '_a liability and daughter of a Death Eater. Not to mention, she is the most powerful witch of this era. She has the magic to help Black get out. After all he is her father." _I remember wanting to tear his eyes out but I managed to refrain from it. Molly and Arthur were there and Molly had to run to the restroom because she was sick.

During my 9 month stay in Azkaban Fudge had visited a total amount of five times. The first time he came in was about four months in. I remember the smirk on his face as he approached me. I knew he thought I would go insane like all the others but I didn't. I actually found it quite peaceful, if not relaxing. I mean, with more sun, less wind and no Dementors, the place would be like a holiday palace. A little bit of cleaning spells here and there… Okay a _lot _of cleaning spells here and there, throw pillows and a disco… God would have sent heaven down to earth. Well, my type of heaven anyway.

Ever since I got out of Azkaban, Fudge and I haven't exactly been on good terms. I always glare at him every chance I get. The foul little bugger couldn't even stand to think that dad was smarter than him so _I _was punished for it. Poor Harry must be ready to hex him into oblivion by now. The rut can't come to terms with the fact that Voldemort is alive so Harry and I are liars. Of course, before I went I set another one of my brilliant pranks on the minister. This one included a ton of glue, six ounces of feathers and two tons of Hippogriff poo . Good times, good times…

The rest of the way back home was in silence. The car groaned in protest when Tonks would change gear or turn the wheel. I frowned. I must talk to Arthur about that.

"Tonks?" I whispered, staring out the window.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think we will survive?" I said quietly. Tonks face softened. She knew what I was referring to.

"Honestly, I don't know."

I sighed.

A couple minutes later I spoke again. "Tonks?"

"Yeah?"

"How's dad?" I asked. Tonks stiffened out of the corner of my eye. I frowned at this and continued in a cautious voice. "I mean, how was he after I left?"

"He was fine, actually." Tonks said, smiling. It was tight though, as if she didn't want me to pick up on something."A little bit grumpy but still annoying." I laughed at that. Dad was always annoying. He _is _a Marauder after all. "When we would ask if he was okay he would say _'I'm fine. My daughter is a tough cookie and believe me, no death eater could ever touch her.'"_

"He was very proud of you."

I nodded in agreement and then I caught onto something. _Was? _I thought. _Was?_ Is he mad at me or something? I shook my head. _No, _I thought. Dad has never been really mad at me. Only when I would go and get myself killed that is. Which is… all the time. No biggie… I guess. Hey, I'm a Chosen One! What else am I supposed to do? Un-choose myself? Huh? Yeah! Didn't think so!

Tonks and I talked the rest of the way back. I felt so happy and content. It felt so good to be talking to someone I knew and I was close to. Although I would pick someone else to talk to but they seem to have other plans… I was hoping that nothing would change once I got back and everything will be just as I left it.

As we pulled up in front of the house, a little voice in the back of my head was telling me that _everything _would change.


End file.
